Vocaloid Cross-over Drabbles
by TheCrystalHeartLady
Summary: These are short stories based on Vocaloid songs including characters from other fandoms. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Axis Powers Hetalia- Nyo!America x Japan- World is mine

_"I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world! So be be sure to know by heart, how to treat me!"_

_"Got it?"_

_Prolouge_

Everyone in W World Academy knew of the power couple of the school, the loud, spunky, party-loving American Amelia Jones, and quiet, reserved, honorable Kiku Honda. Many students, even the two young lovers themselves were awe-stricken as to how two such different people came together. Amelia had compared herself and Kiku to a chocolate-vanilla ice cream cone, while Kiku compared themselves to Yin and Yang. Their realationship however, was not all happiness and glitter, for Amelia was a VERY controlling and selfish girl. She wanted to be like a princess and mold Kiku into her perfect prince- her perfect boyfriend who did everything for her...

"KIKU!"

"Yes, Ameria-chan?"

"One, I haven't heard a word about my new hairstyle! I spent fifty bucks on it! Second, what have I told you about that petty uncool "chan" thing?! It's Amelia-sama, or _Ohime-sama! _Got it?"

"Yes, Ameria-sama. Your new hairstyre is very beautifur."

"Why thank you Kiku-_kohai_" Amelia said with a snide tone. Kiku felt a twinge of irritation at being called _kohai._ _At least she is not complaining anymore, it's hard to enjoy our date when she is yelling at me,_ thought Kiku. However, this moment of peace would not last forever, for Amelia suddenly pinched Kiku's shoulder, causing the young Japanese man to flinch as the girl began to whine.

"You bastard! You forgot to look at my new shoes! Those cost so much money!"

"Yes Ameria-sama..."

"That's 'Yes, my princess', you twit!" she snapped "Oh, and one more thing, hold my hand!" she said.

_It's not like I'm being selfish or anything... I just want him to honestly think I'm really cute and pretty. After all, I am the princess here._

*timeskip to the next day~*

"So I expect you'll be there in ten minutes, 'kay baby~?"

"Hai."

Amelia began to dress for her date with Kiku, and she went off to meet him.

"He should be here in a few..." She muttered

"Dammit, that bas- KIKU!" Amelia shrieked. She saw her boyfriend petting one of his friend Heracles's cats.

"I-I gomenasai, Ameria-sam-"

"Whatever. Just take me out for a McFlurry, will ya?"

"I meant NOW!"

"G-gomenasai, Ameria-sama"

*timeskip a few hours~*

"My _flaws?_ Sorry Kiku, I think you mean_ cute mistakes._ I won't have any complaing now will I?"

Amelia fell into a daydream before Kiku could answer, where he had a white horse and came to pick her up from school, and he knelt before her and said _"My Princess"_.

"Eh-hehe!" Amelia giggled, drooling "Ameria-sama! Are you even ristening?! Ameria!" "Ugh! Fine I'rr just stop tarking to you, and I'rr see how you rike that!" Kiku yelled. Hearing the last of his sentence, Amelia made a mad dive for the phone as Kiku hung up.

_Shit. I screwed up big-time. I was never trying to be selfish! I just wanted him to be.. perfect. What was I doing?! I should have never tried to __**change**__ someone! He was already perfect, my perfect prince..._ Amelia thought, as she started to cry.

_He was always there for me, and always did as I wanted. He was so cute too. How can someone be so silent and warm, but so cold? I'd give up McFlurries to get him back! All of McDonald's, even! _She then rubbed her tears off, and said to no one in particular;

"I'll make you regret your words Kiku! Just you see!"

_After all, I am the best princess in the world, no?_

The next day and W World Academy, Amelia scurried around the halls, looking for Kiku. She finally found him in the science room, and called out, "Kiku! Kiku!" Kiku glanced at her, then completely ignored her.

_Fuck. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought..._

After school, Amelia chased after Kiku and yelled "KIKU! I'm really sorry! I know what I did wrong! Please give me another chance! PLEASE!"

Kiku stopped walking, causing Amelia to crash into him and fall onto the street. "Kiku.." Amelia said, on the verge of tears.

"Do you forgive me?"

" I accept your aporogy " Kiku said with a smile. As Amelia got up and began to dust herself off, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and she flinched in shock. Kiku, _hugging her? Anyone, for that matter!_

Amelia was then so flustered, she said in a panicky voice, "Kiku! Watch out!", causing her boyfriend to turn around and let her go.

_I think you're more dangerous though..._

~END~

**OMG. So this is my first fanfiction! Did you like it? I really like Hetalia and the song World is Mine. I however, hate how the song portrays Miku as nothing more than a brat, so I fleshed out Nyo!America in the role of Miku. So, did you like it? Please leave a comment/review below!**

**-****_TheCrystalHeartLady_**

**Other Notes-**

**Kohai is the opposite of the the Japanese honorific Sama.**


	2. Chapter 2-Daughter of Evil-Baka and Test

_"Oh ho ho ho,"_

_"So, shall we start?"_

_Prolouge_

Once upon a time, there was a prosperous Kingdom in a faraway land. With a large harvest of golden-yellow wheat, the country was dubbed "The Yellow Kingdom". It is now ruled by the queen Minami Shimada, nicknamed "The Red Queen" for the bloody revolution she and her husband, Akihisa Yoshii, had lead to vanquish the country's tyrant princess, called the "Yellow Princess", after the country she once ruled, and after her little golden mirror; A symbol of her pride, her vice and disdain.

This is the tale of that princess...

Everyone of the Three Kingdoms knew her name. The tiny, little ruler of the Yellow Kingdom, aged at only fourteen, Princess Yuko Kinoshita. She appeared weak-willed and foolish, but she was sharp and intact, charming, and beautiful. She was also strong, strong enough to have her army conquer the Red Kingdom and make it a part of her's. Of course, what with such pleasant qualities came glaring flaws. You see, she was not famed, and soon to become a part of history in itself, for her beauty, her powerful influence, or even her colonization of the Red Kingdom. Yuko Kinoshita was a lady of vice and disdain; called the embodiment of pride; The Daughter of Evil by many today. In every portrait of her was her attention fixated on her reflection in her little golden mirror. But lets discontinue talking about now, and talk about before.

The little princess was fortunate, she had a steed named Josephine that put her soldiers' steeds to shame, and her loyal servant who confided to her every request (He, or is it a she? Anyway, um _it_ looked awfully similar to the princess...). She had the riches of the world, everything she could ask for...

"Princess Kinoshita, your Majesty?" called out the princess's servant "You have a- well to put it kindly, a _visitor._"

"Let her in, will you, Mister Hideyoshi?"

"Yes, your Highness."

Walking through the doors was a young woman, obviously older than the princess, who had her (abnormally) pale red hair tied in a bow, she walked down the hall with a glare of evident displeasure at the princess.

"Who do you call yourself, peasant?" asked the little ruler.

"Shimada. Minami Shimada." said the peasant lady.

"Why are you here?"

"It's you!" cried the woman in a rage, "Your gigantic taxes, your outright stealing our property to make your own! It has to stop! All the cattle have died, as well as the rest of the livestock! My sister is ill, and I can't even afford a mad country doctor to take care of her, let alone bake a loaf of bread!"

"Well, there _is_ such a thing as not eating meat anymore, you don't _have_ to eat it. As for your bread issue, well if there's no bread, let them eat cake!" the princess in a giggle.

Unable to retain her anger after the princess's mockery, the lady threw a punch at the princess, but was knocked to the ground.

"Take this mad woman away! Now!"

The lady kicked at the guards pulling her away, yelling "You'll regret everything! You will meet your end someday, I swear it!"

After the girl was gone, the princess muttered to herself. "Like she matters. Like any of those weeds matter. They'll all die, one by one, and the sun will still rise."

The next day, The princess visited the Kingdom of Blue. Not for a trading negotiation, or to sign a treaty. The princess was in love with the Blue Kingdom's prince, Akihisa Yoshii. Time and time gain, the princess would send proposals of marriage to this prince, but was rejected. So Yuko took it upon herself to ask for his hand in marriage herself. She however, saw a heart-wrenching sight at the town fountain.

Her love was hugging and kissing a peasant girl from the country of green, with a buxom figure and pink hair! What would such a fair prince want to have to do with someone from the slums, the poorest parts of her country?

The princess immediately returned to her kingdom, and with a voice as soft and bone-chilling as snow, sent out an order:

"Kill every single girl, with even just a strand of pink hair."

And so, madness ensued. Pink-haired girls were being slaughtered left and right, this princess showed not a shred of mercy. Eventually, that peasant, Mizuki Himeji, was killed at the hands of Hideyoshi, the princess's own butler. People from all around grieved the poor girl's death, especially Prince Yoshii. The princess was very self satisfied, little did she know this genocide was the start of a bloody revolution...

"Oh, look, it's tea time!"

"...I think I can use my summon to break it, it can grab hold of real-world objects..."

_CLANG!_

"Eh?!"

"Hello. Are you Miss Minami Shimada? We need your help. I am the prince of the Blue Kingdom, Akihisa Yoshii. We need a mercenary, to kill the princess Kinoshita. She has killed may pink-haired girls! We heard th-"

"Wait! That princess? Princess of the Country of Yellow?!"

"Yeah. So, we-"

"Sign me up! That selfish girl... she has to learn her lesson!"

And so began the bloody revolution to assassinate the tyrant princess.

_BANG! BANG! SLAM!_

"Show us where you are, Daughter of Evil! You can't hide forever!" yelled the mercenary Minami.

"Who said I was hiding? I'm right here. There's no use putting up a fight at this point, now is there?"

"Then come with us, if you're so eager to meet your end."

"Everyone make way! For the princess that is to be executed at this time!" called out the Blue Prince. Walking past was the tyrant princess herself. She received death glares from all standing in front of the guillotine. Minami and Akihisa positioned Yuko at the guillotine.

"This is your princess! The one who had caused so much pain across The Three Kingdoms!" yelled Minami. "So, do you have any last words?"

Then, the clock struck three in the afternoon, and at that moment in time, a young butler pushed forth to the front of the crowd, and the princess said her last in a sing-song voice:

"Oh, it's tea time!"

**Ugh, I'm finally done! This song was hard to write out! Especially what with fusing it with Baka and Test of all animes! Holy shit! So anyway, I just really enjoy how this chapter turned out!**

**-TheCrystalHeartLady**


End file.
